Habit Forming
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Birthday gift for LoverBoyWonder. Erik catches Charles indulging in a secret habit and decides to give Charles a new one. Rated T for tobacco use and Pre-Slashy goodness. Erik/Charles pairing, don't like don't read.


A/N: Happy Birthday LBW! I hope that you love fluff, because me and the boys have parked a truck full of the stuff in front of your place!

Warnings: Rated T for tobacco use. Don't do Drug, kids!

Habit Forming

"Sleep well, Professor."

"Thank you Sean, you do the same," Charles instructed, giving the red head a smile and a small nod. "I'll see you bright and early in tomorrow morning."

"You bet."

Charles grinned adoringly at his small band of mutants as they bade him as good night and headed off to their separate bedrooms for the night. Erik lingered at the foot of the stairway, the telepath didn't have to read the man's mind to know that Erik was waiting for Charles to finish his goodnight ritual with Hank, Sean, Raven and Alex and then join him in the library for a nightcap. In their short time of living here it had somehow become their routine to wait for the younger mutants to go to bed before Erik and Charles retired to the study for a drink and a chess match. But not tonight, Charles looked at his mysterious friend and smiled shyly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry my friend, not tonight. I'll have to do a rain check." Charles felt his resolve weakened as Erik frowned a question at him. "I need to make sure that I actually go to sleep at a decent hour. You go on ahead and have a drink on me."

Erik nodded his head in understanding, but Charles saw the disappointment in the mutant's eyes. A wave of sympathy and guilt washed over Charles. Though he was in a desperate need of a good night's sleep, that wasn't the entire reason why Charles had postponed with Erik.

Charles went to his own room and pulled off his clothes and changing into the outfit that lay waiting for him on his bed. Walking over to the window Charles looked over the estate and tried to not to think about what he was about to do. There was a small draft coming in from the window and Charles made a mental note to do something about that before winter. Charles checked his watch, it was time to go. Moving away from the window he donned his least favorite suit jacket and felt through the pockets to make sure he had what he needed, he did. He stood for a moment, staring into the full length mirror. Steeling his nerves Charles grabbed the door handle and quietly made his way downstairs.

Save for Raven and the architect who built it, no one knew the Xavier mansion better then Charles and he used that knowledge to his full advantage as he crossed the hallway and stood in front of a large English tapestry hanging on the wall. Raising a hand to cover his nose and mouth Charles ducked behind the wall hanging and confidently pushed the knob that opened the secret passageway that lead to the garage.

Charles pulled his jacket closer to him, the mid- October evening was colder out in the open than it had been in his room, and he cold was getting to him. He moved to stand near the secret passage he wasn't planning on staying outside for long. With an anticipatory sigh Charles reached into the depths of his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and box of matches.

The pack was old and was mostly full. Charles didn't smoke often He opened the pack, not realizing how much he had missed the sound of the package being ripped open until this moment. The pack was old and mostly full He takes a moment to indulge himself and inhales deeply and isn't surprised as his mouth fills with saliva at the smell. With practiced ease Charles pulled a cigarette out and held it under his nose, inhaling deeply. The craving grew as he placed the cigarette into his mouth. He struck the match and placed it to the tip of the cigarette. The sensation was heady as the smoke entered his lungs. Charles closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Charles felt Erik's mind nearby and crouched to his haunches in the garden, using the ivy covered wall to support his weight. He moved to put the cigarette out, but thought the better of it. This was his house after all and he was a grown adult, he was free to do as he pleased in his own home.

Charles waited for Erik to come into view for the other mutant to see him before speaking. "Good evening, Erik." Charles greeted, his voice sounded hollow to him and he hoped his friend didn't hear it.

Erik jumped and spun at the sound, a hand raised behind his head defensively.

"You can put that knife away, my friend."

"Charles, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I felt metal outside and came out to investigate." Erik replied smoothly, pocketing the switchblade into his leather jacket.

"It's only me out here, unless you count the thirty hares, five deer and a whole host of birds and if I'm not mistaken a wolverine hunting for its breakfast."

"I don't."

Charles shrugged and watched as the taller man looked him over. Charles had changed into a pair of old sweats, some running shoes and a white t-shirt so ratty and old that it no longer held form and was better suited to be used as a dishrag then clothing. He could see the gears in Erik's mind working as he puzzled out why the professor had abandoned his usual attire of tweed and fitted slacks for his current outfit. If he had asked Charles would have told him that he didn't want the children to smell the smoke on him. It was one of Charles secrets and he didn't want to influence them to smoke too in order to appear older or cooler. He could invision the toothy grin on Erik's lips if he told him that, but Erik didn't comment on his clothes, so Charles didn't tell him. Instead Charles felt himself blush as the mutant's gaze lingered on his mid-section. "Those are dangerous you know." Erik stated eventually, nodding towards Charles's hand.

"Life is dangerous," the telepathy retorted, standing to his full height. "You know that better than anyone." Charles hinted darkly.

If he wanted to put Erik in a foul mood, he succeeded. The metal bender frowned at the shorter man, his brows knitting together in unhappiness. "And how was your day?" he asked, standing in front of his fellow mutant.

"Stressful," the generics professor replied sourly. Charles refused to look at the metal bender as he took another drag of the cigarette.

"Hence the smoking," Erik stated.

"Look, I came out here to have some time alone."

"What does it matter to me if you smoke one cigarette or a thousand? Hell, doctors prescribed them on an hourly basis for nerves," Erik pointed out. Erik leaned forward and plucked the still burning cigarette from the professor's fingers. The metal bender placed the cigarette to his own lips and took a deep drag, Charles watched as the end of the cigarette became bright orange. Erik smirked and exhaled; the smoke escaping from the side of his mouth.

"Hey!" Charles protested reaching out to the mutant.

"Relax," the Polish mutant instructed and took another drag then proceeded to advance on Charles and grabbing his chin pressed his mouth to the mind reader's. Charles inhaled in surprise, sucking in smoke. His lungs burned at the smoke and Erik immediately moved away so Charles could exhale. The professor did so, feeling lightheaded though not only from the cigarette smoke.

"Bloody Hell, Erik. Give a fella some warning next time." Charles said, coughing into his hand.

"Not bad," he said handing the cigarette back. "Though I prefer a shag myself," Erik stated calmly.

Charles's eyes went as wide as they could go at the statement, feeling heat rising in his face as their fingers touched on the word 'shag.' "You do?"

"Oh yeah. Hand rolling your own Tobacco is much more satisfying than that prepackaged, processed crap."

Charles let out a nervous laugh. "Oh right, of course," Charles nodded finally understanding. Shag is a way of taking loose tobacco and rolling it in paper without the filters in.

Erik stepped into Charles personal space and grabbing his wrist, pulled the cigarette away from Charles's face before he could press it to his lips and kissed his friend again.

Charles let Erik kiss him. "I also enjoy the _other_ kind of shag," Erik winked and grinned at the professor as he walked away.

Charles watched the mutant's retreating form, red faced and lips tingling before he rubbed the cigarette on the brick wall and jogged after Erik.


End file.
